1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a treadmill and, more particularly, to a treadmill including a plurality of adjustable platforms for allowing a user to exercise one leg at a time similar to riding a conventional scooter. Applicant's previously submitted documents assigned Document Disclosure No. 484284 are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Prior Art
Treadmills have become increasingly popular in recent years as a piece of exercise equipment. Treadmills can be used for either running or walking indoors such as in the home or office. Most exercise treadmills include an exercise platform that includes an elongated frame with a first and second roller assembly mounted across opposite lateral ends of the frame. An endless belt is mounted for travel about the roller assemblies. The belt is flexible for supporting the weight of the user. A deck that is disposed between the upper portion of the belt and the frame usually supports the belt. The deck is usually made of rigid material. A motor controls the belt. As the user walks or runs on the belt, the belt is pressed against the underlying deck to provide mechanical support for a user.
Conventional treadmills require a user to walk on the treadmill belt with both feet. This requires a user to exercise both legs at the same time, rather than exercising one leg at a time. Exercising one leg at a time is beneficial for users undergoing rehabilitation to retrain the muscles in the leg. Further, users recovering from injuries and surgeries, as well as those who may be undergoing physical therapy require treadmills that allow them to exercise one leg at a time for helping them regain strength and improve balance and coordination in the lower extremities.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a treadmill that allows a user to exercise one leg at a time.